Welcome to Disney, Fox!
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Oliver get invited to the California by Jenny! Her friends at Oh My Disney is getting a new addition and asked her to come along. And bring her friends too. Let's see their reaction. (Oliver was Humanized) This fan-fic marks the Disney's acquirement of 21st Century Fox since 2019.


On March 19, 2019, Jenny has just messaged Oliver to come to the California and visit her after the arcade closes, and bring Winston and Olivia too. Apparently, there was something exciting that she wanted to show them. Winston and Olivia were going to the California for the first time, so they did not know what to expect.

"Okay guys, so the gateway to the California is right there. Come on!" Oliver directed the two towards a platform that opened a tunnel the minute each of the people stepped on it. And with that, the trio was on their way!

Winston and Olivia's reaction to entering the California for the first time was like Oliver's: seeing a spiraling cityscape filled with tons of icons was nothing like in the arcade.

"You like it?"

"Oh my lamb. I can see why Jenny likes this place so much!"

"Agreed, Winston."

"So we're supposed to meet Jenny in Slaughter Race. Follow me."

Oliver directed the two to KnowsMore, who was still helping people with their searches.

"I found about 589 million results for 'where do babies come from'. Your welcome…" He got no respect as the NetUser rocketed away. Then he noticed the trio walking up to him.

"Oh, hello Oliver! And two others. You seem to be new here, so let me help you out. What can I help you find today?'

"Sla-"

"'Slade'? 'Slapped cheek'? 'Slate'?"

"Slaughter Race." He pressed the search button and…

"I found 15.7 million results but this may be the one you are looking for. Seeing Jenny again?"

"Yeah, she apparently wants to show us something."

"Ah, well have fun!"

"Thanks!"

The trio was seated and sent away to Jenny's home. When they reached the giant statue that acted as a portal to the game, they saw Jenny sitting outside, waiting.

"Oliver! Winston! Olivia!"

"Jenny!" The quartet engaged in a group hug before parting. "How you been buddy?"

"Great! Slaughter Race is supposed to be getting an upgrade right now, so it's down for maintenance. Winston, Olivia, how's life back at the arcade? I heard you managed to take care of the other racers!"

"Well, it was difficult at first, but you get used to it after a while. So what did you want to show us?"

"Oh, yeah, so Oliver, this is actually how I found out that I wanted to stay here, so please don't get uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, I put all that behind me!"

"Okay, good." She pulled out her phone and told someone they were ready. A couple of seconds later came the California Browser, piloted by Yesss, who was wearing a Disney-tourist outfit.

"Hey, Jenny! Oliver! Good to see you again!"

"Hi, Yesss! So you ready?"

"You know it!"

Everyone got into the browser and after a brief introduction to Winston and Olivia, Yesss announced their destination.

"Welcome to Disney!" The city approached a large castle with the website's name. As they landed and headed inside, they immediately noticed how big it is. Almost like a convention center, as it has all of the Disney brands it owns, as well as one section that was to be unveiled soon.

"So what exactly is this 'Disney'?"

"Well, it would take a while considering the company's history." Tiana and Ariel came up to them, wearing their casual outfits.

"Snow White! Ariel!" Jenny went to hug them, which was returned.

"Did you find your special song?"

"Yeah! I even stared at some water!"

"See? Important water!"

"So what's that one section covered in a tarp?"

"Oh, Disney is completing the acquisition of another company. At 12:02, it's going to be unveiled. Speaking of which, it's almost time. Come on!" As they went over, more princesses arrived, resulting in a meet-and-greet for Winston and Olivia. For Olivia, they were odd, but lovable, since she came from a game presumably taking place in a dystopian future. To see women like them is pretty much new.

"Hey, it's midnight! Two minutes!" Cinderella shouted the time as it gets closer and closer and closer to the time. And when 12:02 AM was reached, the tarp unveiled…

"'20th Century Fox'? Oh, that's new." Then some of the properties came out.

"Hi. I'm Homer Simpson. The main thing you need to know: I love donuts!"

"Oh, come on! That's not your only personality, Homie! My name's Marge! The TV mom who's hair is large!"

"Name's Bart Simpson. The rebel of the group."

"I'm Lisa Simpson. Hey, I had an encounter with princesses before!"

Maggie Simpson doesn't talk (to their knowledge).

"So… you're the Simpsons?"

"Yeah. Our show is currently one of the longest running ever!"

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows your show has gone downhill!" Peter Griffin and his family came out.

"Doesn't matter. We came first!"

"Whatever."

The X-Men were next to come out.

"Well, time to prepare for the inevitable inclusion to the Marvel Cinematic Universe." Oliver was incredulous to see the various new properties.

"This could literally not get any weirder." Then out comes Deadpool, who's wearing a Mickey hat.

"It can get weirder! Now I normally have guns and swords with me, but you know, this is Disney. I have to keep them inside of Fox. Or Marvel."

And more franchises were introduced while inside Fox, as the quartet walked inside and got a glimpse of more franchises, films, and TV shows such as Ice Age, Rio, Peanuts, Bob's Burgers, and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia.

"Wow, I guess Disney is the most powerful company in the world right now."

"You are right." Oliver walked up to them. "My name's Oliver! Pleasure to meet you all! I see you are taking a look at our newest addition."

"Yup. I'm starting to wonder about the future of your company though. Now that it's gotten this big."

"Well, we got other surprises throughout the year so stay tuned!" Everyone then enjoyed their day at Disney, having fun with their new friends and additions to the Disney family.


End file.
